


What Do You Stall For?

by Maelstrom007



Series: The Adventures of Playboy Burr [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Playboy Aaron Burr, Rough Kissing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom007/pseuds/Maelstrom007
Summary: Aaron Burr is the playboy of Princeton College, breaking hearts and wooing poor souls left and right. He's made it a rule to never get with any of his friends. That is, until they change his mind.





	1. Only Got Eyes for You

**Author's Note:**

> Ay! This fic can be read as a stand alone fic, but it also serves as a sort of prequel to my other fic Reliable With the Lad(ie)s. For those of you that have read that fic already you know where this one is going, and if you haven't then I highly encourage you to read it! I hope you enjoy this fic, and I hope you enjoy Playboy Burr!

 

 

Aaron walked into the college cafeteria with a practiced air of indifference. Immediately the room exploded into poorly hidden whispers, ranging from ‘ _ Holy shit he’s so hot’ _ , to ‘ _ I hear he’ll do anybody if you ask nicely enough. _ ’ He passed several tables, some filled with only girls or guys, and some with groups of couples. Aaron left no one out, making sure to check them all out on his way to the food counter. In his opinion, there was always something beautiful about someone. It was hilarious though, watching girls or guys get jealous when their partner couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He wasn’t one to go out and break up couples, but if one sought him out? Well, it wasn’t entirely his fault then was it.

 

Just as Aaron thought he was going to be able to get out with his loot and back to his dorm scott free, a boisterous voice called out from behind him.

 

“Well if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton!”

  
  


Aaron groaned, “Remind me why I’m friends with you guys again?” He turned around, eyes landing on his group of friends a couple tables away. John was tilted back haphazardly on his chair, while Lafayette was practically sat in Herc’s lap. They all had basically adopted Aaron as their friend early on in their sophomore year, and Aaron didn’t really have the energy at the time to refuse them. Plus, they always seemed to be able to find him anywhere on campus, and he just resigned himself to being stuck in their little clique. 

  
  


“Cuz we’re the only people that can deal with your pretentious ass, now sit down,” Herc pointed towards the empty chair at their table. 

  
  


“We’re also the only people you haven’t fucked in this whole school,” John added unhelpfully. 

 

Aaron just rolled his eyes. While that was far from true, it  _ was _ true he has definitely gone around the block once or twice. But sue him if he wants to have a bit of fun while he’s here. His uncle payed for his tuition and didn’t give two shits about his social life as long as his grades were good which they were thank you very much.  

 

As he walked over to the table, he went up to John's chair and grabbed it by the back, tipping it back slightly making him dip an extra few inches. He relished in John's little scream and flail before pushing it forward back onto all four legs. 

 

“You motherfucker!” John yelled, his laughter lessening the severity of his outburst. 

 

Aaron just winked as he sat down, “You know it.”

 

“Oh my god,” Herc groaned, “now is not the time for sex jokes Aaron.”

 

“Are you kidding me? It’s always the time for sex jokes.” 

 

“Shut up and eat your food mon ami,” Lafayette said, “you’re practically skin and bones!” 

 

Aaron furrowed his brows, looking at Lafayette incredulously, “Um, excuse me? Have you  _ seen  _ these guns?” He flexed, grinning at the gasps and too long stares that went around the cafeteria. 

 

“He’s got a point,” Herc murmured. 

 

Lafayette smacked him in the arm, “Don’t encourage him! Now Aaron, eat! I know you’ve got muffins stuffed in your pockets among other things.” 

 

Aaron relented, pulling out muffins and various sandwiches and drinks until it looked like he had a five course meal in front of him, “Oh you’re no fun Laf.”

 

“I am lots of fun thank you very much.”

 

They slipped into mindless conversation, Aaron mainly eating but adding in sarcastic quips here and there when necessary. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was, and he was almost through with all of his food. He’d have to go and restock before heading back to his dorm. 

 

“Mmmmm, Aaron. You have an admirer,” John snickered, motioning towards a guy a couple tables down from them. 

 

Aaron looked up, making eye contact and receiving an attempt at a charming smile. The man waggled his eyebrows, turning more in his seat to face Aaron and spread his legs and arms. Typical. He recognized the gesture as an attempt to make him seem more powerful and appealing, and sadly it was definitely working. Aaron gave a lopsided grin in return, waving flirtily before resting his chin on his hand giving the other his full attention.

 

“Aaron can you not eyefuck someone for one goddamn second?” Herc said, exasperation clear in his voice. 

 

“You’re just jealous it’s not you I’m looking at,” Aaron said offhandedly, not taking his eyes off the quite gorgeous man. 

 

“~You’re just jealous it’s not you I’m looking at~,” John parroted snarkily, lowering his voice for added effect. 

 

Aaron just ignored him, licking his lips and then nodding towards the door. It was satisfying watching the other man fall for him so easily, eyes tracking Aaron’s every movement. Aaron got up slowly, stretching and showing off his figure. 

 

“If you’ll excuse me guys, I think I just got a date with the star quarterback,” he’d have to sneak back into the cafeteria later and get more food for the stache in his dorm. But that was low priority compared to the literal eye candy making his way to the door, beckoning him to follow. 

 

“Yeah yeah no need to brag,” John waved him off, “Go get laid you incubus.”

 

Aaron took his advice, walking over and taking the man by the elbow, whisking him off to his dorm. It was perfect really. Theoretically he had a roommate, but the guy never stepped foot in the dorm, instead just rooming with his two friends down the hall. So Aaron had the whole thing to himself, making it perfect for his trysts. It was also perfect for when he needed to recharge or just be by himself, but knowing nobody would walk in on him and somebody else was definitely a perk. 

  
  


What Aaron didn’t notice though, was the wanting stares of Hercules and Lafayette as he left. 

  
  


~~~~~~

 

As soon as Aaron left the cafeteria John started cackling endlessly, “Ha! You guys are so head over heels for him!” He pointed at Laf and Herc, who were still gazing at Aaron's retreating figure. 

 

“What? No we’re not-”

 

“Yeah where'd you get that idea?”

 

“Honestly John you have such a creative mind-”

 

“I haven't the faintest clue what you meant by that John! Aaron? Psh. No way.” 

 

“We’re just friends! Nothing more.”

 

John just watched them, eyebrow raised as they stumbled over their words trying to refute his claim, “Ah yes. Because looking at someone longingly and staring at their ass as they leave is  _ definitely _ what friends do.” 

 

Both of them blushed, caught red handed. 

 

“Ok so maybe we are-”

 

“Laf!” This time Herc smacked Lafayette, face going red, “That is between you and me!”

 

“Ha! I knew it! So, when are you gonna ask him to uh,  _ join _ , you guys?” John waggled his eyebrows at them teasingly. 

 

“Well I was thinking-” 

 

“We are not talking about this in public Lafayette!” Herc cried, hiding his face in his hands. 

 

“Oh stop it you big baby this isn't the worst we’ve talked about. Honestly I don't know though, I was thinking of asking him to join us this weekend but who knows,” Laf leaned over and planted a kiss on Hercules’ cheek, “I might ask sooner. This one can't seem to wait.” 

 

“I hate you so much,” Herc mumbled. 

 

Lafayette began to cover him in kisses, some more lingering than others, “No you don't.”

 

“Ugh, get a room you two!  Besides, it's time for class,” John said, throwing his napkin at them and then getting his stuff together. “Later love birds.”

 

Lafayette and Hercules went to their classes as well, but neither of them really paid attention, too busy thinking about how great their weekend will be.


	2. You're In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a small insight into Aaron and the quarterbacks 'date', and poor Hercules just cannot think straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case its not clear, the first section with Aaron and the quarterback happens immediately after chapter one, whereas the rest of the chapter right after the ~~~ happens the day after around lunchtime again. Also, translation note: Mon ours, is french for My bear which is supposedly a pet name.

Aaron led the quarterback by his elbow, hugging him close. As they passed people Aaron could feel him try and pull away but he kept a firm grip, “Don’t even try sweetheart. You want me? You walk with me.” 

 

The walk to his dorm was longer than Aaron would have liked it to be, but it was well worth it once they got inside. The other immediately crossed his arms, “Alright-”

 

“Ah ah ah!” Aaron stepped forward and pressed a finger to the others lips, stopping him short, “One thing you will learn about being with me is that  _ I _ am in charge.” He trailed his hand down to the others chest, sliding it over to his shoulder as he circled the man in front of him. He then leaned in close, keeping a tight grip on the others arm and letting his other arm circle his waist. It was amazing, watching the other shiver from the contact alone. Aaron then leant in close, letting the star quarterback feel his weight against his back as he moved to the others ear and purred, “ _ Think you can be good for me sweetheart?” _

  
  


“Y-yes,” came the quiet reply. The man was practically putty in his arms, and Aaron decided to give him a reward for being so good. 

 

“ _ Good boy, _ ” he relished once again in the full body shiver that phrase alone caused. The hand that was around the man's waist began to wander, slowly making it’s way down the other's thigh. He just caressed the finely tuned muscles, sometimes dragging his nails up against the fabric of his jeans which elicited a hesitant moan. 

 

“What’s your name sweetheart?” Aaron asked, letting his other hand wander as well. He began peppering kisses up and down the other’s neck. 

 

“J-jason. My names Jason,” he replied, voice quivering as he reached up to find a grip on Aaron’s arm. 

 

“Mmm, well then  _ Jason _ ,” Aaron made sure to put on his most seductive voice, gently licking and kissing at the other’s neck, “can you do something for me?”

 

“Of course,” was the immediate reply. 

 

“Can you kneel for me?” 

 

Aaron was genuinely surprised at how quickly Jason’s knees buckled, hitting the floor with a dull thud. He kept his surprise to himself though, running his hand through the other’s mop of messy brown hair as he circled over to Jason’s front. Unsurety was clear in Jason’s eyes, but also anxiety tinged with excitement made the others pupils darken his already dark brown eyes. Aaron cupped his cheek, tilting it upwards and watching as he leaned into Aaron’s hand slightly. 

 

“So good for me,” Aaron murmured, “Now listen carefully. I love sex, but it has to be safe and it has to be consensual. Do you still want to do this?”

 

“Yes,” Jason was getting bolder by the second, and Aaron hoped that wouldn’t become a problem in the minutes to come. 

 

“Good, now some safewords. I don’t plan on making this endeavour very kinky, but we still need them. Green is good, Yellow is slow down or we need to talk, and Red is stop everything. Do you understand?”

 

“I don’t need any stupid safewords,” Jason said haughtily. 

 

“Then you can leave,” Aaron wasn’t kidding either. 

 

Jason frowned, before agreeing grumpily, “Fine, I’ll do your stupid safewords or whatever. If I had known you were gonna be so much trouble I wouldn’t have asked-” Before Jason had even finished his sentence Aaron slapped him across the face,  _ hard. _

 

“My body, my dorm, my rules. Do not disrespect me again, or you’ll regret it. Now, color?” He reached out again and cupped the other's red cheek. Jason's eyes were wide, mouth still open in shock from the suddenness of the slap. 

 

“G-green,” he whispered. 

 

Aaron grinned. 

  
  
  


“Good. Now strip.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~

  
  


**_The next day:_ **

  
  


Herc’s hand gently moved across the paper, pencil hissing softly as it made the line of a familiar lithe frame. He was lost in his own little world, finishing the body before carefully layering and tailoring different pants and jackets until it looked like a man you’d see on a runway. The face he left unfinished, afraid of who he might end up drawing. 

 

He went on and drew in the textures and notes for the various fabrics he thought of using, taking pieces from his classes fabric bin and pinning them to his concept paper. When the instructor came around, he felt the usual swell of pride from a job well done. But also a sense of longing, for the person he drew but couldn’t bring himself to say the name of. 

 

“Truly magnificent work Hercules. You’re a joy to have in my class,” before he could say a word his work was snatched away to be graded. And yet he could still picture the figure in his mind, already fantastic clothing taste accentuated by his confidence. Hercules dropped his head into his hands. There was no way he’d ever get that man out of his head. 

 

Once class was over, he met Lafayette and John at their usual table, a despondent air about him as he sat down. He returned his head to his hands, letting out a huge sigh. 

 

“What is wrong mon ours?” Lafayette asked softly, running a hand up and down his back. 

 

“I’m drawing him Laf. I can’t get him out of my head,” they all knew who he was talking about, and Herc could all but sense the sympathetic looks John and Lafayette were sending him. 

 

“It’ll be fine Herc really. Just give him your usual charm and you’ll have him I swear,” John had half of his mouth stuffed with food while he said this, but Hercules appreciated the encouragement nonetheless. He looked up, intending to reply with a snarky remark. 

 

And that's when Aaron Burr made his entrance. 

 

His simple shirt, knitted jacket and scarf making him look better than any well tailored suit ever could. The resounding sighs and murmurs of appreciation flowed over the dining hall once again as Aaron went and got his food. Hercules tried not to stare, but knew he was doing a terrible job at it. 

 

Lafayette’s hand on his knee brought him back to reality, and he felt his face warm with embarrassment, “Sorry Laf. I just-”

 

“I know, I know. You’re not the only one enamoured by him remember? We’ll get him by the weekend,” Lafayette’s voice soothed his frayed nerves, and he gestured to the other to sit in his lap. He laughed at the eagerness in which Lafayette moved, and settled his arms around the other’s waist, cuddling into his strong back. 

 

Suddenly a hand was ruffling his short hair, and he looked up to see none other than Aaron’s bright smile, “I don’t know how he doesn’t squish you Herc, he’s practically twice as tall as you are.” 

 

As Lafayette and Aaron bickered, Hercules could feel his heart melting. These were the two men he wanted most in his life. These two brilliant, gorgeous men. He couldn’t stand pinning anymore. 

 

He already had Lafayette, but how to get Aaron? Surely the heartthrob of Princeton wouldn’t even give him a second glance, especially since they were friends. What did Herc have to offer him anyway that he couldn’t offer as a friend? It seemed Aaron was. . .more than satisfied relationship wise, judging by the way his smile gleamed brighter than it usually did and his charisma was through the roof. All telltale signs his ‘date’ with the quarterback went well last night. 

 

Maybe he should just stop being greedy and be happy with what he has. Aaron obviously has things going great for him, and he was plenty happy with Lafayette. He should just move on. 

 

But then Aaron looked up and gave him another winning smile and a warm laugh, and Hercules felt his resolve crumble. 

  
  


“All in due time, mon ours, all in due time. We’ll figure something out,”Lafayette whispered into his ear, kissing the side of his face gently. Yes. All in due time. 

  
  


Or so he hoped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Hercules is in a sort of tailoring/fashion designing class, and he is drawing a figure which greatly resembles a certain somebody, and then draws clothing ideas on it as a sort of in-class exercise. He was meant to be just designing possible clothes for a randomly drawn being as practice for designing assignments later on in the year, but even in his favorite class where he can just relax and let it flow he is haunted by the image of our heartbreaker of Princeton Aaron Burr. 
> 
> I imagined this being set on a Tuesday and the previous chapter on a Monday, and Hercules and Laf have mentioned they wanted to get Burr by the weekend so maybe I'll try to do a chapter for every day between Tuesday and Saturday? Who knows, the plot may advance faster or slower than that. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
